Stealing Cinderella
by Katana Kunai
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been dating for two years. Sesshomaru will ask her father for her hand. DON'T OWN INUYASHA! OR CHUCK WICKS! wish I did own Chuck Wicks, though.--'


Howdy! I know it's been a while, so I shall write this new songfic called "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wickes.

Sesshomaru stood in the living room of the Higurashi home. He had recently asked the father of his girlfriend of two years, Kagome, for her hand. Of course, It wasn't really any secret. What with two years, if he's going to talk with her dad, it's for permission to marry her.

Sesshomaru looked at the door and, with much nervousness, rang the doorbell. When Kagome answered the door, he lost a little bit of his fear, but not all of it. He asked, "Hey, Kags. Is your dad here?"

"Yeah. Hold on a minute." She called her father down and ushered Sesshomaru into the living room where her dad was sitting, looking at a bunch of pictures that were on his coffee table. "Umm... Hello Mr. Higurashi. I-I came to ask you a question," he began. He gathered his courage and said, "I came to ask you for the hand of your daughter, Kagome."

After a little while of silence, Mr. Higurashi left the room and left Sesshomaru alone with at least 20 pictures of Kagome as a little girl. He saw so many pictures of her. He saw a picture of her on Halloween, playing Cinderella. He saw her riding a bike with training wheels. He saw her jumping on the bed with a pillow in her hand. Running through the sprinkler with Popsicle on her face and dancing with her dad. Sesshomaru realized that even though she considered him her handsome Prince Charming, off to take her to her Happily Ever After, her father just saw him as a random guy taking away his little Cinderella.

* * *

_I came to see her daddy for a sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

_- Chorus -_

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella

* * *

_

Sesshomaru saw one of the pictures and tried to get a better look at it. It seemed to be her in a crib, asleep. As he leaned towards the picture to see it better, Kagome's father came into the room and said, "Heh. That's Kagome when she came home. Her mother and I were so proud we knew she would make an impact, if not on the world, then at least on one person that wasn't a part of the family for a while. Now she has. Isn't she something?"

Sesshomaru said, "Yeah. She's definitely quite a woman." Sesshomaru looked at Mr. Higurashi and saw a distant and sad look in his eyes as if he had lost his best friend. Then, he found that her father was, in a way, losing his best friend. He was losing the one he would always remember playing Cinderella. Riding her bike, bouncing on her bed, running around in a bathing suit with Popsicle on her face, dancing with her dad, he would always see her like that.

* * *

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella

* * *

_

Mr. Higurashi still had that forlorn look when he slapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and called Kagome into the room. Kagome looked at her father, saw the look he had that said Sesshomaru was okay to marry, and just hugged him. That action made Sesshomaru see her playing Cinderella, riding her bike, all of that. He saw it and noted that if her father gave him a hard time, Sesshomaru should remember only one thing:

* * *

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella

* * *

_

He stole Cinderella.

* * *

Katana: So… What do you think?

Nara: Why did you write that? Everyone knows that Sesshomaru wouldn't care about Kagome's father.

Sesshomaru shows up behind Nara

Sesshomaru: I actually would care if I were in such a situation as to want to ask Kagome for her hand.

Katana: You see? For your stupidity, you shall be stuck in a closet with Remi.

Nara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sesshomaru grabs and throws Nara into a closet with angry Were-Bear

Angry and violent sounds as well as apologies and please for help enter from the closet

Katana: See ya! Let's go Fluffy!

ties Sesshomaru up and drags him off


End file.
